All This Time
by Ilovemycullens3
Summary: What if you were transported into the world of twilight? That's exactly what happens to 14 year old Kate, and what is supposed to be her dream life, quickly transforms into a nightmare. story's much better then summary


**I woke up in a dead sweat "Kate?! Kate wake up!" I could hear my brother shouting. I jolted awake.**

"Nathan!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him and tears escape my eyes.

"Shhh, you're okay, you're okay." he soothed, patting my back.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up again"

"You're alright, it's not your fault."

I nodded "Still."

He kissed my head. "Try and get some sleep" he smiled as he exited the room. I rolled over, staring at the wall. I realized going to sleep was impossible, so I grabbed my favorite book: twilight. I absentmindedly flipped through the pages, only really reading little snip-bits. I checked my clock, 2:21. Yea, I was definitely the only one up. Dads sleeping, I can hear him snoring. Moms definitely sleeping. She's almost always in bed by 9. Nathan probably went back to sleep by now... I noticed my stomach rumble. I guess I could go for a midnight snack. We just moved in yesterday, so there can't be too much to trip on. I quietly slid out of bed, putting on my slippers to keep things quiet. I hoped anyway. I tiptoed past my parents bedroom, and heard my mother muttering something in her sleep. I smiled, she can be so oblivious some times. I half crawled, half slid down the stairs. If it hadn't hurt when I landed, it might I have been kinda fun. This new house way too hard to navigate in the dark in comparison to our old house, which I could walk through blind folded. After sashaying through the living room, I made it to the kitchen. That's weird, I thought. There's a light coming from the pantry. The only light that could be coming from it was from the hanging lightbulb inside, so I went over to turn it off. I pulled open the door, and noticed it. The light wasn't coming from the bulb. It was coming from the back of the pantry. I went in further to investigate. This is weird, I thought. I shouldn't be able to fit in here. I turned around to get dad, I was getting freaked out. Then the door slammed. I stood frozen for a second. Then I pounded on the door "Open the door!" I screamed. If anyone heard me, no one said anything. Then the light went out. I let out a cry of terror. This can't be happening. This isn't possible. This stuff only happens it movies. I back up instinctively, searching for something, maybe a flashlight? I hit something, hard. I completely blacked out. I

.

...

...

...

...

...

.

When I came to, I was laying in a parking lot.

"What the hell?" I muttered, putting my hand on my head. I sat up, and looked around I was alone. It looked like I was at a school. Definitely not mine, but a school. That meant I wasn't dead. Or if i am, I'm in hell. No way is school my heaven. No, I told myself. You're alive. I paused, and listened to see if I was breathing. I was, so I'm alive. That's good. I stood up, and started toward the edge of the parking lot. There was a sign there, and I hoped it would tell me where I was. Once I read it, I had to read it again to make sure. The sign read Forks High School. I think my my jaw hit the ground. If I wasn't so completely freaked out, I probably would've jumped up and down with happiness. I mean, this was always my dream. But then it occurred to me: I would have to live SOMEWHERE. I thanked my lucky stars I slept with my wallet in the toe of my slipper (weird habit). I pulled it out, sticking my foot in a muddy puddle in the process. I stuck it in a cleaner one to clean it. It actually worked (a little). Wallet in hand, soaking foot in now drenched slipper, I headed toward what I assumed was the main part of town. I laughed, thinking of how ridiculous I must look. I checked the watch Nate had given me for my birthday, (I rarely look at it but always have it on) and it was still 2 in the morning. That's just perfect. Nothing would be open this early (or late, depending on how you saw it). Checking my wallet, I saw I only had $30 in cash, plus my debit card. My student ID was no where to be found. All my pictures that I had in there were gone too. Wait- do I even exist? I tested myself, I pressed my hand against the shops window. My handprint remained, and so did my reflection. That's good at least. I wandered through the main streets, I wondered if this town had a thrift store. I doubted it, but it couldn't hurt to check. After five minutes, I actually found one. Open 6 to 9. I'll take it. Better then what I expected. But in the mean time, I had four hours to kill. I was pretty sure this wasn't legal, but I didn't really have a choice. I had to go dumpster diving. I was in desperate need of basic things. Even a ratty old blanked I would've previously gagged at seemed doable right now. I was freezing. And wet. I used to get mad about how much Bella complained. But now that I think about, she's right. Forks sucks. But, there is one thing I've always wanted to do. Sing in the rain. And since it's raining and there's nothing better to do, I burst out into song. Prancing through the deserted streets, singing like an old timey movie. I wondered what the people who check the traffic cameras will think they see this. Ha! I deliberately looked at the camera and smiled. I waved and went back to my strange little antics. Finally after two and a half hours, I had run through every song I knew at least twice. Yes! 5 AM. Not bad Kate. Not bad... I still had an hour to kill, so I went around and looked at the infamous lodge (or infamous to me anyway) i wondered if I'd see Bella and Charlie in there. I grinned at the possibility. I stood there for at least 20 minutes. The sun was just peeking out of the clouds, causing the sky to turn a beautiful purpley pink. Or pinkish purple, kinda like a smoothie color. But much prettier. Speaking of food, I realized I was starving. I found a 24 hour Mc. Donald's (why couldn't I have found this earlier?!), and ordered a hash brown and water. The cashier took pity on the girl in soaked pajamas who obviously hadn't slept in a bed last night. She whispered "Don't worry about it"

I smiled "Thanks" I picked up my stuff, and ate outside on one of the many benches. The hash brown was gone within a minute, but I managed to save some water. I checked my watch: 6:02. Finally! I walked swiftly (boarder line ran) to the thrift store. The door was unlocked, so I went in.

"Hello?"

"Back here!" called an overly cheery voice. Normally this would've bugged me. Not today though. I smiled and followed the voice.

"Oh. You could use some help sweet pee" the older, cheery woman answered, grinning, showing her laugh lines. I laughed

"Yea I guess I do"

"Come right this way." she pushed her way through infant clothes, the extra large clothes, and to my surprise, Halloween costumes, and finally, the teen section

"Here we are." she pulled a gray sweater off the rack, along with faded blue jeans, and grabbed a pair of worn out sneakers from the top shelf. "Now, it's not great, but it's a start. You come back tomorrow and I'll have something better for you" she answered with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thanks" I smiled back "How much do I owe you?"

She looked surprised "Absolutely nothing! You get on your feet and pay when you can"

Now it was my turn to be surprised "Are you sure? I have money"

"Im positive. You save that money for food."

I nodded, thanked her once more, before exiting the store. I'd have to hurry to the school. I half ran half walked there, humming along to the chorus of birds all waking up. I caught sight of the first teachers pulling in, and I ducked into the trees. I do not want to be a gossip. I figured people started arriving at 6:30. I mean, this school has gotta start at like 7:00. I sighed, and went deeper into the woods, and once I was positive no one could see me, I changed. Then something moved in the trees. I kinda panicked

"Come out! I have...pepper spray?" I added meekly. Then a lone black wolf approached. "Oh! It's only you." I chuckled, relieved. The wolf scampered off. Shit, I'm supposed to be scared! Crapity crap crap! Too late now. I think Sam was the black wolf. I checked my watch for the billionth time, this time it read 6:27. I headed closer to the school. Crap. The Cullen's were all either Juniors or Seniors. And I'm a freshman. Oh well. I'll see them in the halls. That's good. When I got to the edge of the parking lot, there were already a bunch of cars and students filing into the school. About halfway across the parking lot were the Cullens. I HAD to talk to them. I decided to play sweet, doubting it would work. I remembered Bella's shield technique, and focused on getting in it. Surprisingly, I did. Edward shot me a look. I smiled, emanating false relief. I jogged over

"Hello! I smiled, attempting to not hug them all. The look I got from Jasper was the funniest thing. I had to restrain myself from my laughing.

"I'm Kate. I'm new here, and I was wondering if any of you could show me around?"

They all looked at each other, but Edward answered with a cool "No."

"Oh. Okay! I'll see you around!" I nearly skipped off. I heard Emmet mutter "What the hell?" I fell into line next to Jessica.

"Hi. I'm new here, do you think you could show me around?"

She rolled her eyes at Lauren "I guess.."

"Great!" the day flew bye, and before I knew it, it was lunch. I entered, feeling happy and light as a feather. I went straight to the Cullen's table

"Any room?" I smiled politely, but encouragingly,

"No, sorry" Edward answered (again)

"Oh okay. Bye then" I waved and headed to Jessica's and Bella's table.

"Can I sit?" I was a little apprehensive.

"Sure.." Jess answered, sounding annoyed. I sat without hesitation. Bella finally asked the question "Who are they?" which set my plan into motion. I waited until Jess, started on Edward, and said "no one here's good enough for him" when I jumped up.

"That's rude. You don't even know them. Sure, they're complete assholes, but at least they have the decency to not go around gossiping like you." I slammed my chair back, and walked by the Cullens, and to an empty table. I knew the whispers were rippling through the cafeteria, and were probably 99.9% me related. But oh well. Now they'd remember Kate. The afternoon classes went by as fast as the ones in the morning had. As I left the school, I was about halfway across the parking lot when I fell into a small hole, twisting my ankle. I cried out in pain, unable to support my own weight, fell to the ground. The closest person to me, Mike Newton, rushed over to me.

"Hey! You okay?"

"No. I think it's twisted" my voice was uneven, and thick. I had to blink furiously to keep the tears at bay.

"Tyler! Jess! We gotta take her to the hospital. I dont think she's kidding"

Tears started spilling down my cheeks. "I'm fine."

"No you're not.." he helped me up, awkwardly supporting me. He hoisted me into the backseat and drove to the hospital. Thats when I realized the Cullens had been laughing at me. Finally, the awkward silence ended when (after much convincing) I finally got Mike to let me go in alone. He pulled away slowly. I waited until he was gone before I went in, cringing with each step.

"Are you alright?" the receptionist asked

"Not really." I tried to lean on the counter but my ankle gave out and I went down.

"Dr. Cullen!" she called. I sighed in relief, and let go of Bella's shield. Somebody put me on a stretcher

I groaned. "Damn Cullen's" I muttered.

Carlisle's face looked confused "Pardon me?"

I blushed "Nothing." once I had been checked out, he determined I had a broken ankle.

"What's your parents phone number?" he asked, as he scribbled away on his clipboard.

"I don't know." I hung my head

"What do you mean?" he looked at me now.

"I just don't know."

"Where do they live?"

"I'm...not sure"

"How? Don't you live with them?"

"No."

"Then where do you live?"

I motioned to the outside. "Anywhere."

He seemed startled "Oh." was all he could manage

"I'll be fine."

"If you're sure...but why did u damn my family?"

"Oh. That." my voice went down a couple octaves

"Yes." he said with a chuckle

"First promise you won't tell them." I knew Edward could hear his thoughts, but it would make me feel better. That, and he couldn't know I knew.

"Of course." he crossed his heart, clearly trying to humor me.

"First Edward gave me the weirdest look, borderline glare. I went over to say hi and asked if they could show me around. He said no, but when I saw them later, they weren't doing anything. Then I tried to sit with them at lunch, and he said his table was full. When there was an empty seat. I didn't press it, because clearly they didn't like me. But I would've appreciated them telling me that upfront then being rude. When Jessica-"

"Jessica Stanley?"

"Yes. Anyway, she started bad-mouthing them, and the older sister in me came out, even though they're all older then me. I basically told her to shut up, and went over to sit alone. And when I fell, I swear I heard one of them laugh. I just don't know what I did. I just want to know what I did wrong" I went back up two octaves.

"Im sorry for that. I'm sure they were not intentionally rude to you."

"Not intentional my ass" I muttered on my way out. I limped, and grabbed a pair of crutches on my way out.

"You're not properly bandaged!" Carlisle called

"Oh well" I waved weakly as I rounded the corner to the exit. I slammed open the door, and left it to close softly. This can't be happening! I thought. The Cullen's are supposed to be sweet and nice and kind! Well, except for Rosalie.. But still. I'll tell them tomorrow. I'll tell them I know. In the mean time, it was approaching 5 and I hadn't eaten yet. I grabbed some Mc. Donald's (again yes, but it was the cheapest), and went back to retrieve my pajamas. They were still there (thank god) and it was already 5:30. I decided, that there was only one option: sleep in the school. I found an open window, and sneaked in. I felt awful, but I was in no way sleeping on the streets. I'm not that desperate. Yet. I headed toward the gym, and grabbed a mat. I heaved it into the locker room, so in the morning I could take a shower. I grabbed a blanket out of the nurses office, along with a pillow from the couch in the phycologist's office. I went to make my little bed. It was small, but it was dry and warm. I closed that window I came through, so no one else could get in (not that anyone else would) but it made me feel safer. I checked my watch; 7:57. Perfect. Earlier then I'm normally asleep, but I'll have to get up early so it'd be good to go to sleep now. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into my little bed. It took mere minutes for me to doze off. I woke up, and was freezing. That's weird. It's what- I checked my watch 4:39? It shouldn't be this cold. I shrugged it off, it was probably just me being paranoid. I headed into the showers and took a long one, like hour long. I rushed around like a lunatic trying to erase any traces that I had slept there. Once I was satisfied, I had to find clothes. I considered "borrowing" someone's gym clothes, but that'd be mean. Right? I was contemplating it. But then I realized- it's 5:57. Teachers will be getting here any minute now. I bolted outside and into the woods. I found a pile of clothes in the exact spot mine had been. I picked up the note on top of the clothes

Wear them well. But let's keep this between us okay? Enjoy them.

~A

What the hell was this? Pretty little liars? I looked around, suddenly feeling like I was being watched.

"Who's there?" I called

A low growl.

"Is it you Sam? Come on out. I'm not afraid."

He came out alright, half naked with Paul and (was it Jared?) on his side

"Hey."

They studied my reaction "You're not scared of us?"

I laughed "No. Why would I be?" I played innocent.

"What you said yesterday.." Sam trailed off

"Yea. It was only you. What's your point?"

"How do you know?"

"You just told me" I felt a smirk spread onto my face.

He glared at me

I folded my arms across my chest. "I know you won't hurt me. None of you will. I know you're wolves okay? Get over it. Yea yea, your prides broken. Oh well. Sorry if i sound like a Bitch but seriously. I'm only human. Who can I tell? And honestly, if I did, who'd believe me?" I finished my mini speech and carried the clothes away to... wait. Where was I going? Crap. I went back towards the school and changed. I hurried back and realized it was Alice. Alice Cullen gave me her clothes. Aw. Now I feel bad. Why'd I even tell all that to Carlisle. Oh well. Today, that'll change. They're going to know. I walk into the school without even looking at the Cullen's. I'd have plenty of time for that at lunch. Humming to picture to burn, replacing pickup truck with silver volo. I heard Edward chuckle behind me. I quickly got under Bella's shield again. He looked really confused. I laughed out loud. Everyone looked at me like I was insane for a second, then went back to what they were doing. The day seemed to drag on forever, then (THANK GOD!) it was lunch. I headed straight for their table.

"Hey, there's really no-" Edward started

"Room." I finished for him. "I'm making it right now." I pulled a chair over "There. Now there's room."

They glared at me. "Glare all you want. I could care less. Go home and tell Carlisle how rude I am. Go ahead Jasper Hale. Or should I say Whitlock?" I raised my eyebrows questionably. "What? Surprised you? Sorry about that. I'll explain later" I tried to casually point to Jess.

"Yes. We will." Rosalie's eyes were black and hard.

… …. …

After school, I climbed into Edwards volo with Alice. I was in the backseat.

"Thank you Alice" I attempted to fill the silence

"Of course" she said emotionlessly

The rest of the ride was filled with an awkward silence. I closed my eyes, preparing to release the shield.

"Focus" I mouthed to myself

"Edward, what's she doing?"

"I have no idea"

Alice was watching me intently, I could feel her gaze, even though my eyes were closed. I released the shield. I exhaled slowly.

"How did you do that?" Edward exclaimed

"I sort of..got into Bella's shield.

"How?" Alice asked this time

"I don't know. I just...do I guess" I smiled sheepishly.

"it's amazing."

"Thanks"

We finally arrived at their house, which I already knew inside and out. I smiled to myself. I headed inside, and into the living room. All eyes were on me.

"Hi?" It came out as a question.

"Kate, we have some questions for you" Carlisle spoke first

I nodded "Okay. Shoot" I stood awkwardly on the crutches.

Esme shot a look in his direction "but first, would you like to sit?"

I nodded in relief "Yes, thank you" I sat on the main couch, in between Alice and Edward.

"First, how do you know about us?"

"I was afraid you'd ask that." I whispered

"We won't hurt you" Alice patted my arm reassuringly

"I know you won't. That's the problem."

"You want us to hurt you?!" emmett erupted into laughter.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded

"No, I don't want you to hurt me. What I meant was that this isn't right. You are all vampires. I'm not supposed to be around you, as Rosalie has pointed out."

"How do you know?" She nearly hissed

"Easy. I'm a sponge."

They exchanged looks "Sponge?"

I nodded. "Sponge. I can basically manipulate your gifts. For example, I could make Alice see my past, not my future. That's how I kept Edward out. And for Jane, I could make her send out pleasure" I grinned.

"Seriously?" Emmett leaned in

"Yep. Seriously."

"Woah! That's awesome!" Emmett laughed

"Thanks?"

"But how'd you know what Rose said?" Esme asked, glancing at a fuming Rosalie.

"Right. I copy the gifts too."

"Copy?" Carlisle asked this time

"Yea. Like, now I can read thoughts, control emotions, and see the future. Oh and I have a shield."

"that's..amazing. Especially since you're still human."

"Yea. I've only had them since I got here."

"Really?" Jasper seemed intrigued.

"Yea."

"Kate, that's amazing. It truly is. But how did you find out about us?Carlisle repeated his question

"Honestly? I've always known. I knew the second I set eyes on you all. Just as I know about the wolves." this wasnt entirely a lie. After all, I did know since I saw them.

"How did you know my name?"

I grinned "A book. There was a picture. It didn't take a genius"

They all looked concerned. "Don't worry. I destroyed it." they sighed collectively.

"Is that all?" I asked

"Well, there is one more thing." Esme looked at me

"Yes?"

"Would you like to stay here?"

"Oh I couldn't! I don't have money, let alone the temptation for all of you.."

"I insist." Esme persuaded

"Alright. But I'm cooking for myself"

"That's hardly necessary..."

"Please."

"Alright."

Alice grinned happily, grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs


End file.
